Experimenting
by bowdowntolea
Summary: Rachel had never been with a girl before...


Rachel Berry had always considered herself to be straight, she'd just always dated boys and that was that. She never had any curiosity until Santana moved in with her and Kurt. It was like suddenly she couldn't help but think, "what would being with a girl feel like?" To her defense Santana did wear skimpy clothing and looked at Rachel like she was going to attack any minute.

Rachel had never had the urge to do anything with Santana until the last week or so. They would always watch movies together, eat together, but the problem was..Kurt was always there. Whenever Rachel felt the urge to make a move during some romantic comedy, she would hear Kurt laugh, or Kurt would make a comment. It was starting to get on her nerves.

All Rachel simply wanted to do was experiment a little, what was the harm in that? She would never get the chance if Kurt was around.

Until one Wednesday afternoon when Rachel didn't have any classes, she sat alone in her room. Santana was at work, and Kurt had some special assignment for Vogue to work on.

As Rachel sits on her bed thinking of the thought of her and Santana, she hears the door slide open.

"Hello?"

It's Santana, maybe this could be her opportunity.

"Is anyone home?"

"I am!" I say enthusiastically. wow now she's going to know somethings going on.

"Well, hello Berry," Santana replies entering Rachel's room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Santana, what are you doing home so early? I thought you worked all day?"

"Boss let me out early, something about me working too hard, I'm not complaining."

"Oh well, isn't that nice.." Rachel says as she moves to sit next to Santana on the edge of the bed.

Now they're sitting side by side on the edge of Rachel's _bed. _"How do I explain this to her," Rachel thought "she'll never go for it."

"So Berry what have you been doing all day?"

"Oh just thinking..."  
"About?" Santana replies just a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well you know school, dating.."  
"What about dating?"

"Well since Brody and I ended things and Finn and I, well are Finn and I, I've felt sort of lonely."

Santana smirks at her, a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, have you?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about, you know.."

"Experimenting?" Santana quickly interrupts.

"Well, yes."

"Rachel listen, you've never been my type, but there is something about you, something I just can't get off my mind."

_What?_ Rachel thinks, that can't be possible. A girl like Santana would never be into a girl like Rachel.

"I would be open to helping," Santana continues, "I mean what would be the harm in helping a friend out?"

"Well I suppose you're right.."

"Listen Berry, if you aren't comfortable I can find you someone who will help you."

"No." Rachel says interrupting her, "only you, I do, feel comfortable..with you."

Santana looks at Rachel as if she just hung the moon. The twinkle in Santana's eye's just got brighter.  
"Well Berry, where would you want to start?"

* * *

Rachel had no idea, just a kiss? Thats all she should need right? Just a kiss.

"Well a kiss?" Rachel replied.

Santana smiled.

"There is no reason to be afraid Berry, I'm a really good kisser and I can tell you are to."

"Oh, really?" Rachel said teasingly with a smile on her lips.

"Come here," Santana said leaning in close.

Their lips weren't touching but Rachel could feel Santana's breath on her lips, suddenly Santana whispered something on to them, "come on Berry, kiss me."

So thats what Rachel did.

Santana's lips were softer than any boys lips she'd ever felt, they were something else. It felt like Rachel's entire body was on fire as she kissed the other girl.

Suddenly Rachel felt Santana's tongue start to pry her her lips open, asking for entrance and for some reason, Rachel gave in.

Rachel pressed her tongue back against Santana's and felt her hand move up to touch Rachel's cheek. Santana moved both her hands up, pulling Rachel's head closer to her own. Their noses bumping and Rachel's hands moving up towards Santana's cheeks.

"Damn Berry," Santana breathed against Rachel's lips "I didn't know you had it in you."

Santana attached their lips back together and the two continued to make out. Rachel didn't know what was happening but she felt Santana's hand slowly make it's way down her body, to her thigh.

Suddenly Santana's lips left Rachel's and starting making their way down her neck, sucking and biting her way down.

_God,_ Rachel thought as Santana's lips attacked her neck.

Santana suddenly pushed Rachel backwards onto the bed and straddled her hips.

Rachel had never been so turned on before, god this felt good.

Rachel had enough of no lip contact and grabbed Santana's head, and pressed her lips back to hers.

Santana moaned in delight as Rachel stuck her tongue in her mouth and continued the open mouthed kisses.

"God Santana," Rachel moaned onto her lips.

Santana began to rub up against Rachel's lower half, which was not helping Rachel get any less turned on. She began to grind her hips to Rachel's and slowly moving her hands up, grabbed the hem of Rachel's shirt.

As the kissing continued, Rachel(feeling bold) grabbed Santana's hips and pressed them further down onto her. Even though both girls were still fully clothed the friction felt so so good.

Just as Santana was about to lift Rachel's shirt off her body, a blood curdling scream could be heard coming from the end of Rachel's bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

**Kurt. **

**Shit. **

Then both girls immediately stopped, Santana sighed, annoyed, and threw her head back, then climbed off Rachel's body and they both stood up from the bed.

"Kurt listen it was nothing," Rachel tried to explain.

"Oh nothing? I just walked into the apartment and hear moaning, only to walk in on my two roommates, going at it? That's nothing to you?"

"Calm your tits Hummel, Rachel and I were just having some fun. It's none of your business." Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, it _is _my business. You are my roommates!"

"Kurt, Santana was just helping me, you know.."

"Yes Rachel, _I know, _experiment. We all do it, hell, I did it. But we do not do it with the people we LIVE with."

Kurt marched out of Rachel's bedroom and into the kitchen, Rachel and Santana following behind him.

"Listen I don't care what you guys do, just please lock the door next time," Kurt went on, "my eyes are completely scarred for life, I'm going to have to take them out, throw them away, and get a new pair."

Both girls looked at each other and Santana quickly replied,

"We will remember that, for next time." She smirked and walked to sit on the couch.

Boy, what did Rachel get herself into.


End file.
